The present disclosure generally relates to an office chair. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an office chair that allows for pivoting movement of the chair back and forward movement of the chair seat during reclining by the user.
Presently, many different types of office chairs exist that allow the chair back to recline and the chair seat to move forward as the chair back reclines. The dual movement of the chair seat and the chair back enhances comfort for the user.
Although office chairs exist that allow the chair back to pivot and the chair seat to move forward, most of these office chairs include complex mechanical linkages to couple the movement of the chair back and the chair seat. The complex arrangement between the chair back and the chair seat increases the cost of manufacturing the office chair and increases the cost and time to assemble such a chair.
Many currently available office chairs also include various different adjustment devices that allow an occupant to tailor the chair to the particular user. Once again, many of these currently available chairs include complex mechanical components that increase the complexity and cost of assembling and manufacturing the office chair.